The Long Road Home
by Marybcool
Summary: COMPLETE!!!!!!!
1. Liz and Max

The Long Road Home  
Author: Mary Bienkowski  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So don't sue...   
Summary: The group heads home... to find sometimes even in the smallest towns... things change.  
A/N - This is my first real Fanfic that I have done. So please review... and tell me what to improve.. No flames tho!  
  
~Liz POV~  
  
It hard to believe that 3 years ago we left. All of us Max, Maria, Michael, Kyle and Isabel we left on what was suppose to be are graduation day. But instead the FBI had their mind set on it being our last day. But we survived, and we are still surviving. Max and I got married maybe a month after we left. So now I am Mrs. Liz Evans. I will never get used to hearing that. Kyle and Isabel have gotten closer but they are not romantically involved, Isabel loves Jesse and no one can replace him. Maria and Michael are just like they always have been. I must admit that without the two of them bickering all the time (even though its annoying) that they make this trip seem so much more real. Not just some strange and long dream that we have yet to wake up from and will find it all to be some strange coincidence. I guess it all seems to be surreal. Even now after 3 years. We never stay in a town for more then 4 months, so we don't have any other friends then us. That is probably one of the harder aspects about being wanted is that the people you run with is all you have. They are your life and your death. But as I sit hear staring into the stars, through the windows, waiting for Max to come back to our temporary apartment. I wonder if we'll ever go back to Roswell. I mean I know we all said that it would be impossible, but the FBI hasn't been a problem for close to a year now. Not after how they made a full of themselves back in Montana.   
  
I think I hear Max. My husband... and at times my soul confident.   
"Liz, are you here?"- Max  
"Yea, I am in here"  
~Max POV~  
There she is...my wife! Even after 3 years I can't believe she is actually mine. Especially after all the shit I put her through, she still loves me. There she is sitting staring out at the stars. The way the light from the moon hits her makes her look even more beautiful.   
"What are ya thinking about?"  
"Oh you know the usual"-Liz  
Her vague answer worries me. Liz usually tells me everything and yet recently she has seemed so far away. I feel like I keep reaching but she is to far out for me to find. I need to pull her back now before it is to late and I never have to opportunity again.  
"The usual...." I persist  
"Yea" -Liz   
She says this with such a distant face, one that seems to be on the brink of tears and yet at the same time content. I can not give up on this...  
"You know Liz, you can tell me anything..."  
"Max, lately I have missed home so much... and I know we can't go back because we might put them endanger. And I came to accept that a long time ago. But I can't stop thinking about Roswell. I feel something drawing me back there"-Liz  
She had started crying, so I went up and hugged her and rocked her back and forth, till she calmed down. I whispered into her ear... "It'll be okay". But the truth is that I don't know if that is true. Liz's visions and feelings is all we have been going by these last three year and if she felt something bad was happening at Roswell, then it probably was.   
"You know since its been a while since there has been any sign of the FBI, why don't we call everyone over. Maybe we can go back for a visit on our way to the next place. And then you'll see that nothing is wrong"- I say this with a small smile.  
"You think so Max?? Really?!?"- Liz says looking very eager.  
"Yea , let me call every one." 


	2. The Decision

Ch. 2 The Decision   
~Maria POV~  
  
Right now, I am standing infront of the apartment of my best friend and her husband. Max Called Michael and I. He said that we all need to come over and quickly. And now I am standing in front of their door afraid to knock. I am afriad to find out what is to come next. Everyhting has finally calmed down, I have finally found the feeling of being safe again. But the fates just won't allow me to feel that will they? Michael put his hand on my shoulder and he now whispers in to my ear  
"Hey, lets go see whats up"- Michael Says  
" Yea i guess we should" - I reply  
  
I now take a deep breath and put on my stonewall face. A face that I have learned, being with Michael all these years. I have learned to prepare my self for the worst and not to let anyone see me cry. Over the years I have known the aliens I have changed so much. And when I remember back to the younger Maria, the freshmen, I don't know how I had the strength to make it was far as I am. Because now this stronger version of me fears everything. Max is now opening the door and signaling for us to enter. And now stonewall Maria... who shows no fear... is more scared then she has been for a very long time.  
I smile and say "Hey Max, Liz...Whats up?"  
  
~Kyle POV~  
  
Maria and Michael are finally here. I was out with Isabel when we got the call so we rushed over. Max and Liz didnt want to say anything till we were all here. And now that we are they have some important topic to tell us. Over the three years Max and Liz have become the leaders to our group of runaways. Protecting us from the bad news till things can't be kept a seceret any more. Max stands up and he is now starting to talk.  
  
"Over the last couple of days Liz has been having bad feelings. Not about us, not about the FBI, or our location..."   
He pauses and looks over to Liz, he smiles at her and I can tell he is giving her some strength by the way she locks eyes with him.  
"She's been having a feelings about home." Max now looks around the room to see our reactions.. But my question is which home Antar? or Roswell? Oh Buddah please let it be Antar...  
"Antar?" Michael asks, he now has his arms wrapped around Maria. Maria face is blank, I cannot tell how she is feeling. But Isabels face is easy to read. She is playing with her hair and has a worried look on her face.  
"Not Antar... Roswell. I feel like something bad might be happening of might happen to them." Liz said this time.  
I decided to speak up "If somthing bad is gonna happen to them, wouldn't it because of us. So shouldn't we stay as far away as we can to protect them?"  
Liz is now biting her lip and looking at me with eyes, I have only seen once on her before and that was when we saw Alex's body get taken away. I know I have everyone thinking with my question... but the real reason I say this is because I am afraid that it might be my dad. And I can't bear the thought of that.  
"I don't know what it is... I have never felt this way about anything since I got my power... Kyle can't you feel it?" - Liz says directly to me  
Of course she would throw that in. My powers are not nearly as strong as Liz's but I can sense when somethings are REALLY bad. Not things like FBI coming or us getting killed. But more worldly,like before a terrorist attack hits some counrty. I can only tell when something massive is gonna occur, so the fact that she asks me... it a frighting thought.  
"Liz, I miss home like the rest of us..." Liz quickly cuts me off.  
"I hadn't really thought about home for around a year now... but I can't get it off of my mind now."  
You know she's right... I have been thinking about home slightly more than usual.  
"Yea i have thought about it more then I used to..."  
"Liz and I brought you all hear for a vote... whether we should go back and see if they need help or to stay away..."- Max said this time  
Maria goes first "I say we go...if our families are in danger..." She cant even finsh her sentance, I guess her stonewall face isn't as tough as she thought it'd be.  
Isabel went next "What if something happens.. and we make it worst? I say we wait a lil while longer till Liz actually see's somthing."  
I came up and said " I say we go and protect them.. like they have with us... Liz hasnt been wrong yet.. we have no reason to doubt her now.."  
Michael turn " I am with Iz on this one.." In return Maria promptly left him and stood by me insted and sent glares over his way.  
Max and Liz both vote to go...  
  
So now we are headed to roswell 4-2 ... And i am scared and I think i am not the only one. 


	3. Welcome Home?

Chapter 3 Welcome Home?  
A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to add more, i have been swamped with homework and i just dont have enough time in a day. Anyways i would like to send a thanx to NATZ for the review! Plz ppl reivew.. for all i know I sux if u dont tell me how will i ever know?  
  
~Isabel POV~  
  
We are just an hour outside of home. It is so funny to think about it, i mean we havn't had a home for three years. I have kinda gotten used to the know connections type of living. We have been on the road for 2 days. I look around and see Kyle, who is taking his turn driving, then I see Max and Liz asleep and so is Maria. Michael is staring out of the window. Normally I would go up and see what is wrong with him, but I have learned over the years to let him be when he is thinking. So I glance over to Kyle.  
"Its Kinda exciting huh? Going home again... what do you think it'll be like?" I ask  
He snorts a little "Were going home to make sure no one is dead or is in trouble..yea i am really excited. I can deal with the fact of never going back and knowing they are safe. But the fact that we are going back because of possible danger scares me to death." Kyle Replies  
I immedietly regret asking him. I look over and see him staring straight at the road, his hands are clenching the stearing wheel so tightly that is knuckles are white. I simply say "sorry..."   
What else could I say. The damage was done and the worst part was he said exactly what I have been refusing to believe in my mind. The question remains 'What if it is my parents?'...  
  
~Michael POV~  
  
We are so close to entering the town that we had once flown from as quickly adn quietly as we could in the night. We are heading back here in mid day, with no fear only determination... yea right. Everyone is scared shitless as to what might happen.   
I hear Kyle say "Iz, Michael wake up the others we'll be in Roswell in about 5 minutes."  
I quickly nudge Maria who is sleeping next to me...   
"Time to get up .. were almost there"- I say to her.  
"k"- Maria says as she wakes up from her fitful sleep, she looks so sad. I wish I could make her laugh again, but I havn't... not in a very long time. What happened to you Maria? I glance over and see Iz waking Max and Liz up.   
~5 Mins Later~  
We just passed the Welcome to Roswell sign. Every one is sitting up and looking around. He seemed to them all a distant memory. To them we are going home, to me its just a place I used to live. Just like all the other place we have been in the last 3 years. My home travels with me. My home is them and I can't stand to see any of them hurt or scared. Yet they are.   
  
~Maria Pov~  
I am staring blank face outside the window. I see Michael lost in thought. He thinks so much deeper now, always trying to come out with the exact right thing. I see Liz curled up in Max's lap, but her attention is outside and just down the road to where the Crashdown is located. Liz is so scared, I can see it her face. And why shouldn't she be, she see's and feel's what is happening. Kyle just keeps driving slowly through the town soaking it all in, while Isabel looks around at everything as if she has never see it before. It is so hard to keep this blank face up. Because my nerves are jumping everywhere. And I can feel the old Maria coming back to life. The one I hate, she was to soft. Kyle is now pulling up into the parking space of the Crash and the only thought that is in my mind right now is "This is real... it isnt dream...were home!" 


	4. A Different Town

Ch. 4 A Different Town  
  
~Liz Pov~  
  
As we all get out of the car and head into the Crashdown, my heart is now pounding!I grab Max's hand and he looks at me. He gives me one of those 'I am here' smiles. Max has a million different smiles just for me. I will always be greatful for him. As I open the door to the Crash, I see that there has only been small changes. Nothing drastic. And for that I thank God. I know I couldn't stand it if it had. I let out a small sigh. We all sit in the booth that we used to sit in. Well they used to, while I got them food... I am now sitting here looking at the menu, that I once knew by heart. Its hard to focus and decide what I need, because I have so many memories here. I am doing my best to hold myself back from running in the back and finding my mom and dad. Max as if reading my mind wraps his arm arounds me and holds me protectivly to the world. That is just like him, always protecting me... even at my home. I see a waitress coming to take her order... note to self {Leave her big tip} I know what it is like to be in her shoes.  
"Hey my name is Rene and I'll be your waitress today... are you ready to order?"- Rene asks  
"Umm yea... I have a question... do the parkers still own this place?"- I ask... I am holding my breath...  
"Umm.. no... ever since I started working here for the past two years it has always been Mrs. Valenti." -Rene responds  
Omg where are my parents... I can't this!!!! This is running through my head when Max pulls me closer and whispers in my ear "i'm sure they retired thats all"  
"Mrs. Valenti??"- Kyle asked  
"Yea her first name is Amy. I hope you dont mind me asking but why are you so curious?" -Rene asks giving us strange looks.  
"Omg Kyle!!!"- Maria practiclly yells... It is strange to see Maria showing so much emotion again, I remember when she told me that she would never be weak agian. But I can't be to happy for her, because my parents are gone....  
Rene is now really giving us really strange looks.  
"We used to live here a few years back"- Max says quickly to cover up our strange behavior.  
"Could you send the owner out please?"- Maria asked  
"Yea hold on one sec"- Rene  
  
~Amy Valenti POV~  
"Mrs. Valenti are you back here"- Rene calls to me  
"Yea Rene whats up?"- I ask her  
"There a group of people who want to talk to you"- She replies  
I give her a look like what did you?  
"I swear I did nothing... this time!"- Rene says seeing my look  
"Ok, I am going"- I conceded.  
As I walk out of the back I see the table that Rene was talking about. It has six people there. And for a moment it makes me think of Maria, Liz and the rest of them. After reading Liz's journal I felt horrible for never being there for Maria. And I never even got to say goodbye.But I think Maria said goodbye long ago to me. And I was just to busy with my own life to notice,and I was to late to ask her to stay. As I get closer, I know that all hopes of these being Maria and them are gone. As I look at them. There are two that are cuddled up together. The guy has a dirty blonde hair, in a over grown crew cut and the girl has a obvious deep red dyed hair. She has a layer cut hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Both have brown eyes. But they are strangers to my eyes. Then there is a tall girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights, she has a pale blue eyes. The boy sitting next to her has semi long hair, that is black he has a few ear piercings as well. Then there was a girl with short brown hair and blazing green eyes, sitting next to her was a boy with long hair pulled in a poney tail. He also had dirty blonde hair. I finally reach them.  
"Hey, I am Amy Valenti you wanted to see me?"- I ask the group  
"Mom?"- The girl with short hairs whispers  
"Excuse me? did you say something?" I was Thinking I had misheard her.  
"Mom..." - She says a little longer.  
"Maria??"- I whisper so low i can varily hear myself  
"Yea!"Maria says as she gets up and hugs me.  
"Amy... Wheres my parents?"- This one girl ask and I can only presume its Liz  
"Liz?"- I ask  
"Yea.."- Liz says  
How am I suppose to tell her? I never thought this day would come..  
"Liz, we gotta talk. But not here."-I tell her. 


	5. Why?

Ch. 5 Why?  
  
A/n: Thanx for the more reviews!! :-) I am writing as much as I can now because I am on a break from a hectic schedule... So i'll try to keep a constant update up... but no promises!  
  
~Liz Pov~  
  
Here we are. All of us back in my bedroom. It still looks exactly the change, this is the only part of my house that is the same. I am out on the balcony sitting in the lawn chair. Max isnt sitting here with me though. He is normally would be but i am just sitting her remembering my parents. Remembering all the fights... that I now regret. But another part of me is mad. Why does it have to be my Parents. My parents... who had nothing to do it. Amy wanted us to wait till Jim got here. He is still working at the police station. Amy said he is no longer a deputy, like he was the night we left. I hate waiting!!!  
  
I can here Maria in the background, she is talking to her mom and telling her everything. Just like the old Maria. I guess we all havn't changed as much as we would like to have thought we have. We all look like ourselves. Thanks to Michael, Max and little bit from kyle. We all thought it'd be easier for our rents.  
"Liz, Jim is here"- I hear Amy call.  
O yea.. now I can here about my parents... can u tell that i am jumping for joy?? More like wishing i could run and hide.  
  
~Jim's POV~  
  
When Amy first called, she was frantic. I was afraid there was burglary at the Crash, I could have handled that. But hearing what she said. I thought she had lost it. But here they are. My son- Kyle. He's home. They all are. I see Amy approaching, I have this goofy grin on my face as I star at Kyle. But Amy looks solem. I can't figure out why she is not estatic?  
"Jim, we have to Liz"- Amy say softly to me.   
Yep.. that would ruin a perfectly good home comming. I look over and see Liz. But that is not the girl who left here. She looks so much older and wiser. But she looks sad. I am thinking, she is fearing the worst for her parents. And why shouldn't she?  
I look at her and say  
"Liz, we gotta talk"  
She sighs and says..." I figured as much"  
The whole group sat close to her on her bed. It is really amazing to see the support that they are showing her. And I know it wouldn't matter who it was, their all there for each other.  
So I take a big breath and look over to Amy... she puts her arm on me and I begin.  
"After they got your journal Liz, they felt horrible for not understanding and not being there for you. I kept telling them it wasn't their faults. That you where prolly really happy right now. But your mother just couldn't handle it. She would go out for walks.. hours on end. Jeffery, Phillip and I all followed her to see where she'd go. She mostly went to the park and would sit and cry for hours. Jeffery, felt horrible. He didnt know what to do. She refused to go to the doctors. Anyways on one of her walks she got hit by a drunk driver Liz. She didnt make it..."  
I pause and pick my head up from looking at the floor and look at her.   
I was surprise to see her not crying, not screaming. But she was just as quiet and still as a stone. I whisper to Amy   
"Should I go on?"  
Amy just nodded.   
"Liz, your dad couldn't take it. He lost his daughter and his wife. He had to leave Roswell. And he swore he'd never come back. I have visited him a few times Liz. And he's blocked out all memory of the Aliens about where you went. He just couldn't take it."  
There I had said my peace.   
  
~Amy PoV~  
Why is Liz just sitting there. Doesn't she understand? I look over at her and take a closer look at her eyes and I can tell she understands. She understands all to well. Her eyes are filled with the "What if's" and the "if Onlys". These eyes are usually only found in the elderly. But she has them. And they don't suit her at all.   
"Liz, sweetie... I am sorry"- is all i can think to say to her.   
"Why..." Was the only thing that escaped Liz's Mouth. 


	6. Accepting

CH. 6 Accepting...  
  
~Isabel Pov~  
  
I am looking over at Liz. She is so distraught that it hurts me to look at her. I know what it is like to loose the ones that you love. But then agian, who in this group dosen't know that feeling? I look at her and I keep thinking,'we shouldnt have come back'. It was so easy to live you life with no connections, except the ones you travel with. It was easy beleiving that we had done the right thing. That aLL the people we left befind are safe. But now here we are, knowing about Liz's parents. The tragic loss of them. We know that Maria and Kyle's parent are safe. But what about my parents?? I wish i could run away from the thought of them. Just like we run away from everything else. Yes... the life on the run suits me. Not because I am afraid like most would think of me. It's because I always know whats going on with the ones close to me and the others I don't even think about. Its an acceptance issue, i guess. But here we are. Home sweet Home.   
"I need some time alone"- Liz says to all of us.   
I watch as Max whispers somthing into ear, and she just nods. I watch everyone stand up and start to go. But I won't leave because I won't let her block us out. Like she often does with her flashes. I know she feels whatever the victom feels, but she dosent ever let on.   
"Iz, I really need sometime to think"- Liz says looking over at me.  
"Liz, I can't imagine exactly what is running through your head right now, but I am not gonna let you block it out. Not like you always do. Can't you see that is what your dad is doing?"  
Immediatly after saying this I felt horrbile. But I knew I had to say it, for her to realize it.   
Liz didn't say anything she just started crying. 'O please let her be okay' is all I could think about.   
  
~A hour later~  
Liz and I walk out of her room. We talked a little bit. I am not going to say she is okay or anything. But I do know that she will be okay.   
  
~Michael POV~  
  
Thank goodness that Liz and Iz finally came out. I thought I was gonna burst with Max pacing and Maria just sitting here with a glaze over eyes. I know what she is thinking about. And I wish she'd let it go. Whenever she gets sad, it triggers the memory. Kyle has been talkin to his dad and Amy. Finding out about everything.   
"Hey"- Liz says to everyone.   
We all look at her, as if she is a porclein doll. But I can tell that what ever Iz and her talked to her made her stronger. I see Max as he quickly walk up to and she gives him a small smile as if to tell him that she's okay.   
I see her look around the room at all her friends and family.   
"well we know about my parents,and maria's mom and kyle's dad. What abut the Evans?"- Liz asks. Which I must admit in someways surprises me.. that she'd ask about the others after finding out the news she did. But on the other hand it does not surprise me because Liz always puts others infront of her. It has always been in her personality.   
Amy and Jim smile at us... I can here Iz let out a sigh of relief with the smile they gave us.   
"They're fine. Just on vacation till friday actaully."- Jim says  
That bit of news is a relief to all of us. Because with us leving it did not kill off all our parents, that we still have others here who care about us. But to me it is not as important as to the others. I never really had parents, just alot of mentors. Mr. Parker being one of them. But so was Jim and Mr. Evans were too.   
"Do you think we should call them? and tell them to come home a day early?"- Amy asked Jim.   
"No, we'll surprise them"- Jim said  
Amy looked at us, and this time I see somthing weary in her eyes and she looks like she wants to say somthing, but I can't figure out what.  
She takes a big breath and says "You will be here tomorrow won't you?"  
No one says anything, none of us knew how long we would be staying. None of us had thought of it. Mostly because we had no idea what to expect.   
"Yea, we can stay a lil while"- Max says finally with a decisive voice.   
Kyle looks relieved, as does Isabel. Maria looks like... well I can't decide what she feels because she has put on her block agian. The block that seperates us more everyday. I realize that I am staring at her and look away. Why can't Maria move past it. The rest of us have.   
  
~Max POV~  
  
Tomorrow, I get to see my parents tomorrow. I wonder what it'll be like. I know it seems strange, but I am scared to see them agian. I am scared to death. And I don't know why. But I guess it's just me coming to terms with leaving them. We never really talked about the alien side of us. To many things happen those last couple of days. I look at Liz, and I feel even worse. Here I am worrying aobut what my parents will think of me, when she has no parents to see. And I don't know how to console her.   
"Liz, are you okay?"- I ask her  
"I am not going to lie to you and tell you what you want to hear. But I'll be ok in a lil while. I can deal with this in the end."- Liz says to me.  
I look straight into her eyes and I see the girl i feel in love with. She is still there, she alive in her soul.  
She smiles at me and says "Besides its not like I am an orphan, I still have the *in laws*"- Liz say sarcasticly.  
Which makes everyone in the room laugh. It is good to hear that sound agian. Laughter is a sign of accepting what we've been through and what we've done and finally moving on from the sins of our past... 


	7. Sins of the Past

Ch. 7 Sins of the Past  
  
A/N- This is mostly flashback.. so when there are ** then you know it is a flashback... but if it is reg. then u know its present tense.  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
We all came to graveyard to help Liz, with her seeing her moms tombstone. I know I coulnd't handle it. I know I ought go, anyways, because Liz is my best friend, and she would go if it was me. But I can't take it. So here I am standing in front of my other best friend's grave. To many people have died for this cause... for our cause. To many...  
"Hey Alex, its me Maria. I know you don't even recognize us. Its hard for us to even recognize each other at times..."- I just stare there at his grave. And I can feel it all coming to me again.  
**There we were packing again. I hate packing, it means that the FBI is close again. Augh it is so annoying. This is like our millionth town we have been in. We have been traveling for two years now. And I hate it! I am this point I'd rather get killed then live my life out so miserably. I mean its great being with Michael, but he gets on my nerves so much! We have been on the road for a year now and he hasn't said anything about marriage, I mean Max and Liz got married like a month after we left. And now a year later he hasn't proposed yet. I wonder where Michael is... if he thinks I am packing his shit then he has something else coming to him.**   
I can see Michael coming over, from where Liz's mother is buried. I guess he figures he should be here with me. But he doesn't understand. He can never understand. I can't look at him. But I feel him put his hand on my shoulder. He always knew when I needed him.  
**I hear Michael open the apartment door.   
"Good, your finally here! You have to pack or have you forgotten that we are leaving tomorrow?"- I ask him sarcastically.  
"Yea, its kinda hard to forget"- He replies frustrated  
"Where were you anyways?"- I ask him getting mad all over again.  
"Out"- is all he has to say  
"Out where? with who? Doing what?"- I ask getting extremely annoyed now  
"Gosh.. You don't own me! What does it matter to you where I go?"- He practically yells at me  
"I'm outta here"- I tell him "O and don't wait up for me!"  
"Maria.. Wait"- He calls after me  
But I am to fed up with all of his shit. I am now just walking around the apartment building where we are staying.**  
I hear someone walk up behind Michael and I.   
"Is she ok?"- I can now recognize that it's Kyle. I just continue staring at Alex's grave, fighting back my tears.   
"I don't know" - Michael whispers to Kyle. I just want to scream, does it look like I am alright? I hate this, I don't deserve to feel. I don't deserve to be here above the ground. I should be dead, I'm the weak one. Alex he was strong and his life was taken from him. But a part of me is willing to give mine up.   
**I bump into Kyle, as he is starting to walk into the apartment building.   
"Maria, are you okay"- Kyle asks, I am not surprise he is asking me. I mean here I am crying and just staring into abyss.   
"Kyle, do you ever regret coming? Leaving everything you had? Leaving everything that made since? Do you regret coming along for the ride? - I ask him sincerely  
"I've thought about it, when we have to get up and go. I've thought.. boy this really sux. But I don't regret coming, I am glad I made the decision I did. Because, if I hadn't come I would have had nothing to live for. Do you regret coming maria?"- He says looking at me.   
He and I share a bond, a bond that the rest don't have. We both volunteered for this field trip. The rest of them had to run or die.   
"Sometimes I regret leaving, I had security there. I had a loving mother, a job and people who I knew I could trust. But leaving meant I could be with the people who had become a family to me. I could be with Michael. I came to live. It's just recently I feel like I am going through the motions and I am simply existing." - I look over to Kyle and can tell he is thinking really hard for the right words.   
"Maria, you and I we choose to come. And for that reason we have more to resent always picking up and running to the next town. Because we really can't understand what is going on in their minds. We think they are just being paranoid. But also because we chose to come, means we can't really judge what is the right step of action to do next." - Kyle says this with so much conviction that it throws me off for a second.  
"Thank Kyle, your right"- I am telling this, but I don't believe a word he just said  
"G'nite maria"- Kyle says to me.**  
A tear escapes my eyes. I can't hold them back any longer. But I will, for it is not my time to cry. It is Liz's and I will not go back to being that old selfish girl I used to be. Michael hasn't moved since he's put his arm on my shoulder. Kyle left and brought Isabel back with him. I think he just wanted someone else to mourn with. Looking at Alex's grave. Our lives changed here, with his death. In some ways... a lot of ways actually it is that is the beginning of end.  
**It is now way past dark. I know that everyone will be asleep, including Michael. I told him not to wait up, and knowing him he won't. I grabbed all of my stuff that I had packed earlier and quietly as I can. I am now writing Michael and them a note.  
  
Michael  
You know I love you right? At least I hope you do. I know its been hard these last couple of months. But I can't handle running anymore. I am leaving to find someplace to settle down in. Look me up when your no longer running. Don't look for me otherwise.  
  
Maria  
Ps. Tell the others I love them as well.   
  
There I had done it. I decided. And you know what it feels good. I am now at the bus station. Waiting for the bus. The wait seemed to be forever. It was at this point I realize that I am a deserter. I've left my friends. The ones who'd do anything for me and I feel happy. Glad. My conflicting emotions made me feel nothing in return. The bus is finally here. I am so glad now I can sleep a dreamless sleep.   
"Maria... Can you hear me it's Isabel, I am in your dream."- Iz said to me... Its all dark  
"I told you not to follow me, leave me alone."- I told her, I didn't care that she looked like I had just shot her in the stomach.  
"Liz had a flash... your in trouble, where are you?? We have to get you out of there, then you can leave. As long as your safe, we'll leave you alone."- Iz say in a urgent voice.  
"I'm on a bus, to Philly"  
"Ok we'll meet you at the bus station, just stay in Philly, please Maria"- Iz begs to me with fear in her eyes. But I am only an empty shell.**  
Alex's grave site is getting too crowded. Max walks over saying that Liz wants to be left alone for a little bit. To say her goodbyes. I hear him talking, but not over my own wails that I am screaming inside of my head. I am hurting so much. But why should I feel pain? I should feel nothing. I should be dead.  
**They all had somehow gotten to Philly before me. I see all of them, and they look so happy to see that I am alive. Max walks up to me first,   
"Hey, lets get out of here"- He says this while looking around  
"k"- Was the only thing I could make out.   
I met up with the whole group, Kyle looks guilty, Michael looks angry and hurt. The rest look relieved. We left the bus station and went out to the park all of us. Max kept looking around. Then next thing we hear is a bullet whizzing by us.  
  
Liz walked over and joined us. By the looks of her face she has been crying. And I envy her bro being able to show these emotions. Fear, pain, happiness and love. Things that a shell can not show. As much as I would like to. But I can't....  
  
After the first bullet , we saw them. The FBI is all around us. Surrounding the whole park, not letting anybody go. Not even the pedestrians, it seemed hopeless to get out with out using their 'capabilities'. Another bullet was fired, this time it hit Liz in the leg. I see her falling to the ground, Max goes to hit but she gets up   
"I'm okay, its only a scrap, later"- Liz says looking Max straight in the eye as if to dare him to defy her.   
Kyle, Liz, Michael, Max, and Iz all put up their hand ready to battle. Another bullet is fired and a civilian is hit. An innocent. I am looking at this girl, she is no older then seventeen and she's just been hit in the stomach. I can tell she won't survive. I can tell the others have figured the same. They are now blasting the FBI and the bullets keep flying. I am standing here helpless. It is my fault that this is happening and all I can do is sit and watch. Its all happening so fast. There is so many screams, so much blood. Yet I feel neither guilt nor fear nor shame. I am just looking at it. Michael comes to me   
"We gotta go NOW Maria... or would you rather stay with this mess?"- he asks me, somewhat harshly, but it doesn't bother me.   
"I'm going" and with that, I was one of them agian.  
It all happened last night, but it is on the news now. 4 Civilians died, 3 injured and 5 FBI dead. That was our doing. That was my doing. 9 people lost their lives, from my selfishness. **  
I am crying nonstop now. I can't stop crying. It hurts so much they are all around me, holding me. Michael keeps whispering sayings it'll be okay, just cry. They all our around, giving me their strength. I guess with putting up a stonewall does not make you stronger but instead weaker. And for a moment everything seems clear.  
"Welcome back"- I hear a sinister voice say.   
We all turn around   
"Nicolas" - I say before anyone else 


	8. Declaring War

Ch. 8 Declaring War  
  
~Rene POV~  
  
"Mrs Valenti, what is up with you? You haven't stop smiling all day?"- I ask Amy. She has been   
asking strange all day. I have never seen her this happy, all two years that I have been working   
here.   
"Oh, nothing Rene... I am just having a good couple of days. In fact..." I see her look down at   
her watch. " Its almost 8pm, why don't you close up. I am expecting the Evans to come over and   
it doesn't look like anyone else is coming for the rest of the evening."  
I am shocked, it is only on rare occasion does Mrs. Valenti close the Crash early. But I can't   
say that I wasn't hoping to get off early tonight. I have to meet the others. But I hear the bell   
ring and I loose all hope of leaving early and getting to the meeting on time. A group of six   
walks in. They look sad, almost like they saw someone die. One girl is really pale with red   
streaks coming down her face. It is obvious that she has done a lot of crying, she looks really   
weak. Like she doesn't have enough strength to make it. I know what it feels like to be in her   
shoes. Ever since coming to Roswell, to find them. It has seen hopeless and I feel as if I had   
failed them. I feel like a weakling who let them down again.  
"Hi, I am Rene, and I'll be your waitress..." I start but am soon cut off by Mrs. Valenti.  
"Rene, these are friends of mind. Don't mind them, their here to see the Evans as well."- MRs. V   
says... she says this while staring at the girl. She no longer has rose colored cheeks of   
happiness, but she is at least three shades lighter. I am afraid that she might faint.   
"Umm Mrs. Valenti are you alright?"- I ask her, I am very concerned and very curious. What the   
hell is going on here?  
"what....? O yea, I am fine"- She says to me.. But she has a distant glaze on her eyes.  
"Ok.. well I am outta here then"- I say  
And as I am about to leave here, I look back on last time at them. And it clicks to me... These   
are the six teens from yesterday. How did they change their looks so fast? Unless....OMG I have   
to go find the others. I have finally found them.   
The royals are back!  
  
~Kyle POV~  
After seeing Nicolas, we all just stood infront of Alex's grave. Watching him walk away.   
All of us to shocked to respond. It was as if we where just standing there and taking strength   
from Alex, because none of us had any strength left to give to the others. Waling in, I could   
tell right away the Amy knew somthing was up. Especially the way she quickly took out the   
waitress who was working the night shift.  
"What's going on?"- Amy asks us  
"Call Jim.. when are my parents coming home?"- Max asks   
"Your parents should be here any minute. And Jim said he'd be here in about five minutes."- Amy   
tells us.  
"Then we'll wait for everyone"- Max says  
Amy sighs I know she can tell by Max's tone that there was no dealing with him. I think he doesnt   
want to say it a million times because then it would mean that it is true. I don't think any of   
us can really believe it.   
~10 minutes later~  
Everyone is here now. And after a tearful reunion with the Evans. We can now start planning, like   
we always do. But it is strange to have others with us. Very strange. But its a new begining for   
a lot of us. And when things change so does the group...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Nicolas POV~  
"Kivar, my lord"- I say to my leader.  
"Yes, Nicolas... do you have good news for me?"- He asks me and I know I will please him.  
"Very... The royals are back and they are one weak."- I say with a sneer  
"Tess" he says looking at me   
"yes"  
"Without Tess we loose an advantage you do know that?"- He asks me seriously.  
I just nod with and understanding.  
"GO fetch all the troops... the war is begining here."- he barks as command to me  
"With pleasure"- I am getting goosebumps. I can't wait, I have been wanting to battle again. It   
has been to long. To long  
"Oh, Nicolas before you go...Start phase 1"- He says evily.  
I just grin and gladly go about my orders.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Max's POV~  
  
Why now? Why did they have to come back? We are at our weakest,and they are most likely at there strongest. How am I suppose to lead a army of 10 against and an army of who knows how much. While theirs is all aliens, mine only has five with powers. We are trying to sit here and rationalize what is coming. And what to expect... Our parents don't understand what to expect. But I can tell the rest do. We can expect our deaths. Here at the place where it all started. Will it really end this way?  
"You guys dont get it!" Liz practically yells at Amy, and my parents  
"If nicolas is here, then so is Kivar. And if Kivar is here, then so is his army..." She looks   
directly at them and   
"And 10 of us against an amry is impossible."- Liz says with defeat. I can tell it finally clicks   
in their heads. Something that the rest of us knew at the gravesite. I look over at Maria, who is   
clinging to Michael with dear life.   
"We can't think the end is hear before it actually is"- I tell them  
"We beat Nicolas before, we might be able to do it agian." I finished.  
Michael and Iz nod their heads in agreement.  
"Correction... Tess beat Nicolas and Courtney beat the skins by killing their harvest"- Liz says  
I have never seen her, so hopeless. She always has hope.  
"Liz, have you seen anything?"- Iz asks her  
She just looks around...  
"I think this is what my feeling was... I couldn't see anything because the future is not clear   
on this matter... I think"- She say softly  
"There... we still have hope. Even if Liz, saw us dying we could have cheated it again"- I tell   
them defiantly.  
Everyone is looking at me, hoping that I already have a plan.  
"What do we do now, Max?" - Iz asked me.  
And I know I can no longer just be Max, but I am now their King again. Michael is the second in   
command and Iz the princess again. But its not just the three of us. Liz is now the queen and   
Kyle a trusted aid. All of us with powers. But even Maria and the rest know they are no longer   
who they are... We are all someone else. Someone we all thought we had put to rest for good.  
"We fight for our lives"- I say 


	9. New Alliences

Ch9  
  
New Alliences  
  
A/N: PLZ REVIEW!!! I love reading them and if i don't get reviews i get discouraged. I also want to say srry it has been a REALLY hectic week and this is the first chance i have gotten to update.  
~Rene Pov~  
  
Augh, I cant stand this! I have known for week about the royals and because Jake and Matt do not know yet, I can't get information. I can feel the war buliding up. Liz and Maria have started working here, and I know I could get the information from them... But I am not allowed! I hate it. Right now I am sitting here in the break room on the couch and I see Liz come it. She must be on her break as well.  
  
"Hey Rene"- She says to me  
  
"Hey Liz... you on break too?"- I ask her  
  
"Yea" - she reponds. Not very talkative is she?   
  
I have to find out the truth... I am going to tell her!  
  
"So is Liz short for Elizabeth?"- How obvious is it that I am trying to make samll talk?  
  
"Ya it is..."  
  
"Rene is a nick name too... I really don't like my full name Serenea... So i dropped the "Se" and "A" because Renea sounds wierd..."- I rambel... ok my nerves are catching up with me??  
  
But looking at Liz I see her eyes get a little bit wider... and she is now staring at me. This girl is strange!!  
  
"Serenea... you said?"- She says to me in a softer whisper.  
  
"Ya... I know its a strange name..."- I start... why is she looking at me so funny?  
  
About this point Maria walks in..  
  
"Liz, I need your...."She starts but then looks at liz and say "Whats wrong?" she then glances at me.  
  
"Nothing Maria I was just tlaking to Serenea here...." Why did she use my full name I wonder. Then Maria gasps.  
  
"What the hell is going on?- I ask  
  
"Nothing"- they say simatanisly  
  
Ok I gotta find out now.. I have gotten off subject DAMN NERVES!  
  
"Liz, Maria, I know you guys know the royals... and I want you to get them on the phone NOW" - I tell them harshly... my commander side has come out.. and i can't hold it back any more.  
  
"I...I don't know what your talking about"- Liz tells me, she staring straight into my eyes  
  
"You will or I'll kill Maria"- Say grabbing Maria... thinking she'd do what I said..  
  
Then all went black  
  
~Liz POV~  
  
Woah... I haven't use my powers like that for a while. Its strange, I help Maria up  
  
"Call the others"- I told her  
  
As Maria heads to the phone I see something in the cornor of my eyes.  
  
I turn around slowly and hear  
  
"What did you do to her...if she is dead then so are you"- This taller man tells me (He has brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and is fairly fit.)  
  
"She alright, jsut knocked out"- I hear the shoter man say (he has dark brown hair, that is almost black with piercing amber eyes; also built)  
  
"wh..who are you?"- I ask  
  
"Ha, Like you don't know?"  
  
"I don't..."-  
  
"Then why did you hit her with you powers?"- The taller one asks me  
  
"She threatened a friend... I must say i am surprise that you haven't killed me yet. It isn't like the skins to show compassion"- Where did that confidence come from???  
  
"Skins...ha... you think you could trick me like that? One of the commander of the rebellion. The only reason why we haven't killed you is because we want to know exactly what Khivars plans are" - The shorter one said, staring me in the eyes with hatred...  
  
I am so confused though, if there working for the rebellion and not Khivar and they don't know who I am... yet Rene did??  
  
"I don't work for Khivar... that man wants me dead... are you Wrath worshipers?"- I ask remembering Courtney  
  
"Ha... know we only serve King Zan"- The shorter one said again.  
  
At this point I remembered Maria calling them and that they'd be here soon.  
  
And as if on cue... soon the two men where surrounded by Max, Michael, Kyle and Iz.  
  
They put their hands away from me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"- Michael asks  
  
"It dosen't matter, they tried to kill Liz, then they die"- Kyle said  
  
"Wait!"- I have to sort this out first..  
  
"What is it Liz"- Max asks, I look at his eyes and they are scared, I could tell he thought he might of lost me.  
  
"They said they arn't Skins.. but commanders of the rebellion that only follow King Zan..."- I tell Max. By the look in his face, i could see hi shock.  
  
"Liz, they lied to you, because they didn't want you to tell us"- Iz says  
  
"Why would it matter? They had the upper hand"- I look at the two men and Rene and I can tell she'll be awake soo. The two men look confused.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? And what do you know of King Zan?"- Michael asks...  
  
I hear on man mumbles skins...  
  
"Commander Jake or on Antar i am Branaric... I serve King Zan and only him" - The taller one says.  
  
"Commander Matt but on Antar i'm Jarron , I only serve King Zan and well and so does Commander Rene or Serernea. "- The shorter one says  
  
~Michael Pov~  
  
Is this true?? We have commanders underneath us? Or is this some trick?  
  
"What is your business with King Zan"- I ask them  
  
"Over my dead body.." Jake starts looking very intently at me  
  
"If you wish"- I have no patience anymore  
  
"Max, I say their Skins" Iz says  
  
He looks at me and I nodd.  
  
"We'll it seems that you have not convinced us that you are a friend"- Max says  
  
"Don't"- Liz says in a deathly tone... when liz has that tone, we follow her and not max. The prisoners look relieved.  
  
I watch Liz walk up and put her hand on Jake's shoulder. She pauses and her eyes go black. I know she has seen somthing not good. Jake looks at her strangely. She puts her hand on Matt's shoulder too. Matt also looks at her strangely...  
  
"If your trying to take my memories..."- Matt starts  
  
"If you open your mouth one more time, you'll be dead."- I threaten...  
  
Where are all these commands comming from? Not Michael but instead Wrath. And this scares me, I am becoming some stranger....  
  
"They are here with an Army to help Zan. They are here for the upcoming war"- Liz says finally.  
  
"Are you sure?"- Max asks and she just nods.  
  
"Then Branaric, Jarron and Rene, when she regains consisousness, are welcome here to stay. And you can stop you search for King Zan."- Max tells them  
  
"Is the King dead?"- Matt asks  
  
Max eyes immedialtly went to a sadder tone and said  
  
"He thought he was dead, but only hidden... but he is very much alive."  
  
Jake says "Your Zan aren't you?" he looks at Max, then me "Your Wrath" looks at Iz "Vilandra?" Liz "Ava?" and Finally Kyle "Nasedo?" Him and Matt both bow  
  
"Only half right, I am afraid"- I tell them  
  
"Liz isn't Ava, Ava is dead. and so is the Nasedo."- I tell them sadly.  
  
Both look Solem, but they pick their heads up and say  
  
"We have an army for you... come let us show it to you."- Matt said  
  
"Alright"- Was all Max said and with that I knew and allience was formed.  
  
Maybe, just maybe we'll survive this war after all. 


	10. World War 1 Begins

Ch. 10   
WORLDS WAR 1 BEGINS  
A/N: THanx for the reviews..! :-) Srry it has been so long since an update.. I have been MUCHO BUSY! And not ont he computer alot. Thanx Mollz for your help tho!  
  
-1 month later-  
~Nicolas POV~  
  
"Kivar all troops are in position..." I tell Kivar  
"Good... It is time that Zan learns who is in charge."- Kivar tells me  
"Order the attack" That is all I need to hear.  
"Yes Sir" - I can only grin... It is time for the final downfall of royals and their loyalists!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Kyle POV~  
  
This last month since finding out about the army has been difficult. All of us training, improving our capabilites. And yet none of us know what to do next? Do we make the first move? Or wait for Nicolas and Kivar? Right now Zan has summoned us commanders to a meeting.  
The commanders are Rene ... who on a side note is very hot!..., Jake, Matt, Michael, Iz and of course Max there is also Liz and Maria. Michael and Max didn't want them in combat but once they made up their minds you can't change it. So here we are waiting with the TV on. While waiting for the last people to show up we turned the on the TV.  
"We interrupt theis program for breacking news..."- we all turn and look at the newscasterw ho said this.  
"In the town of Roswell, New Mexico various explosian have been occuring. SO far 3 parts have been hit. The spots being The Crashdown and local diner, The Mesitico Reservation on the outskirts of the town and sheriff's station. There have been no reports as to who is behind this attack. But stay tuned to KYBC NeWs for more coverage."- The newcaster finishes  
All I can say is that I am numb.   
"Get your troops ready"- Max tells all of us fiercly, then more calmy adds  
"It has begun".  
  
~Max POV~  
  
As I send them out their to get the troops and regroup to go over the plan again, all I can think about is how scared I am.   
"Liz"- I say grabbingher arm before she leaves the room. I am looking into her eyes, I can feel her giving me strength. She dosent say anything as she puts her arm around me. We stand there embracing eachother for alittle while and she says  
"Everything is going to be okay."  
"How do you know"- I ask her  
"I can see the future can't I?"- She say sarcasticly.  
"Don't go"- I plead to her. If something happens to her, I could never live with myself.  
"I have to"- She tells me and takes me hand and leads me out of the room.  
Where would I be without her? I know I wouldn't be half the leader that I am, or am supossed to be.   
-1 hr later-  
I am standing here in front of all the troops. With all my commanders on my side. But they are more then that most are my family too. Looking to me to lead them into this battle.  
"Kivar, has started this war here on earth. He has only one mission and that is to destroy. I will not lie to you and say that he is weak. Infact he is very powerful and through the information we have, His army is twice as big. But as of today we do not just fight for our lives and our cause. But for all the innocent. Thoose who had nothing to do with this war. Yet here it is on Earth. Fight with all you have, for your own honor. And I will fight with you!"  
There I gave them a prep talk. I am not very good at those. Never have been. I watch as Michael leads his troops first. Then I watch Rene, then Jake, Matt, Maria, Kyle and Liz all do the same. And now I must leave to. Where this war will take us. I don't know. How the 'humans' will respond is beyond me. But here it is.And here and now on March 17th, 2005 the first worlds war starts. My troops are now in position. This first battle will be won by us.   
"Charge!"- Yell to the troops. And with that the nightmare begins. 


	11. The Raging War

Ch. 11  
The Raging War  
A/n: This has literally been the 1st chance ihave gotten to update. I am srry for the really LONG delay!  
  
3 months since last part  
~Isabel POV~  
Will this war ever end? Will the end of it be the death of all of us? This is how it seems. Fighting constantly day in and day out. The constant battle... If I am not fighting the battle on the field then I am wagging the war that is inside my head. The war that has been the what if's. The war of seeing the soldiers who are under me die. We have some humans on are side, but the government and army is on the other. Why can't they see that they chose the wrong side to fight on? Yet through all of this death, murder, fighting I have lost all sense of feeling. I am numb to the outside, the only feeling I feel is the darkness. I do not know homw much longer we can hold up. All of us are ragged. None of us has had a full nights sleep in 3 months time. And our tiredness is making us weak, we are slowly falling.   
"Your Highness, we have news from the battle front?"- Says one of the messengers we have  
"Please call me Isabel, like everyone else... and what is the news?"- I hate being labled with a monarch ranking, I feel like here we are all equals. We are all losing fighting for the same cause, and I am dreading the news.  
"Michael troops are retreating, King Max, is calling a meeting for all commander to restratigize. Be at the base in one hour."- He says this very formally, with out emotions. I must give him credit for that.  
"Ok"- was all I could say  
What else is there to do?   
  
~Maria POV~  
Damn this war! Why did it come upon us? Here we are...fighting and dying. For what? Just so tomorrow we can get up and do this all over again. I have lost hope in our cause, I have lost hope in any cause. Since my mom was killed, I have learned that no cause is worth the death of your mother. But I am not the only one who has lost a parent for the cause, yet I feel like I am the only one seeing the truth in this situation. This situation is hopless, and I am tired of holding my tounge back. When we go this meeting with Max, he'll know exactly how I feel. Must we keep leading our troops into hopless situations, the enemy out numbers us. There is a knock at the door to my room. Who is it?? another messanger?  
"Come in"- I yell to the person behind the door  
"Hey"- I look and see Liz there, tears in her eyes. She has bad news I can see it.  
"What's wrong?"- I say much more gently then my yelling at the door.  
She looks at me, trying to find a way to tell me something, I can see her debating in her eyes.  
"Just tell me, I am not some child that you have to tell bad news in a gentle way."  
"Oh maria... Michael he's...." She trails for a second. O dear god please don't say dead. Please don't.... I am about ready to choke on my own thoughts  
"He's seriously injuryed Maria.... and they took him." She says the last part so fast I think I mis heard her.  
"What?"   
"They took him Maria, Thats what the meeting is for."- She is looking down at her shoes and I take this moment where my heart is breaking and my will is gone to look over at my best friend.   
She is no longer just some small town girl, who is very smart. She no longer just a girl who married her husband right after college or a girl who had been on the road running for 3 years. She looks like a stranger to me. Most of the time Liz shows no emotions, just does what she has to. She drills her troops in all her spare time, she no longer looks in Max's eyes, her eye linger there no more. Why? I don't know. It is just another question in which I have no answers for.   
After a long pause, I see Liz still standing there staring at her shoes, waiting for me to react, to scream or yell.  
"What do you think will happen Liz?"  
"I dunno"- She whispers  
"I guess we have better get to the meeting then..." I say... We have to save Michael. He is all I have left, he is the one left in this group that I understand. The one person left in the group that I can honestly say I still know. Our family of six is ever so slowly dissapearing.   
  
~Michael POV~  
As I open my eyes I realize that my whole body hurts.... I must have passed out. I look around at my surroundings thinking I am still on the battle field. But I recognize nothing.  
"Where am I?"- I mumble outloud  
"Good your awake"- I recognize that voice... its Nicolas  
Then it hits me, through all this pain I feel.... I am now on enemy territory as a Prisoner. 


	12. The Meeting

Ch12  
A/N: Two in one day!!! YEA FOR ME! LOL .. Thanx for all the reviews with the past chaps. they mean SOO much to me! Without then I think i'd given up a while ago! :-D  
The Meeting  
  
~Nicolas POV~  
Now that we have Wrath or Michael... we have the second in command. He knows all the battle stratagies, and once we extract all the information out of him I'll kill him. How rare is it, that I may have that pleasure twice. Killing him is a feat that must be done. Once he is dead the other will crumble and we shall kill them too.   
"Is it true Nicolas? Did you capture Wrath?"- Kivar asks me  
"Yes"- I say gloating in my own pride  
"Then we shall have to get the information from him soon..."Kivar starts to soon  
"It would be my pleasure... I could do it right now"-I know I am right  
"No, we must wait....Zan will aproach us soon. I want Wrath alive!"- Kivar commands to me  
"But sire...."I start  
"Do you understand me?"- Kivar asks in a threatening tone.  
"Yes"- I say... very openly dissapointed. I guess I must wait till I kill him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Rene POV~  
  
I have arrived early to the base, before the meeting started. I was surpirse to see that I was the only one here besides Max. I thought Liz would be here to comfort him, especially if the rumors are true about Michael. I know that I am not nearly as close to the royals as the others are, but Jake, Matt and I have gotten close enough to them that it still hurts us. I look over at Max and see his face very pale, he looks so old. At the age that he should be in his prime, I see he is slowly falling. He is to young to look like a man who has been at war for years, the rumors must be true and I fear that is what has aged him the most. When loosing Amy, they all had aged more, it was only one month into the battle when she died. It was then that everything started changing, the six of them who grew up together spread apart. And though Amy was loved by all in the group, she wasn't nearly as much of a player in this group as Micheal is. I fear that if Michael is found to be dead, then so is the cause.... The cause that I grew up learning about, looking forward to one day protecting my King. But here on Earth it is different, Max who is my king, is only a man who relies on his family/friends for guidence. He is not so sure of himself and since this war has started he has to be a King. He has risen to the position..... but he still is half human and that is his most vulnerable spot.  
  
~Liz POV~  
Maria and I arrive to the meeting about the same time as everyone else. Ha! is all i can think about. Look at us, we are suppose to be the leaders of this army yet all of us look like we just came out of our graves. I look at the table where everyone sits. I see Isabel, who longer looks beautiful like she always did, but instead she looks like all her beauty has been stripped away leaving only a skeleton behind. A skeleton held together not by muscles but instead by fear and dispair and it is quickly dissolving. Then there is Kyle, who once would do anything to make someone laugh, there he is sitting there looking gauntly and like a man who has not laughed in years. And in a way, may be he hasn't. There is Matt, a man who I have known for but only a short time but has proven his by many of times to. But his once fiece amber eyes has since lost it spark and now look dull and unimportant. Jake, who used to stand, proud and tall now slunches with what seems to be the weight of the world on his shoulders. A burden not ment for him to carry. Then there is Maria, who no longer looks like she used to. Even through her time when she held back from us, it was still Maria. Now all i see is a girl with nothing to lose, and that is the most dangerous type of look to have. and then theres Max. My loving, and caring husband...who is giving everything he has to make this world better, to end this war. I know he would give his life for it. As I would mine. But we have drifted neither one of us able to face the other.... and it has come to me in a plauging question Will this war take away our love? Is that what it will take in the end? Love rather than our lives? To each and everyone of us, we are no longer a family or whole. This war is taking away that feeling of love and strength. I would give anything to end this war.... anything but Love, or is that not so important in the scheme of things? Love is just an emotion that should be able to be shut off , just like the rest. I know we all must come to this decision soon... is it something were willing to loose?   
Max starts the meeting with "For those of you, who have not heard Michael has infact been kidnapped and is right now believed to be alive but injuyed. The plan in which I have come up with is dangerous, and any one of you has the right to say you won't participate" Max starts looking at each of us... his eyes varly meeting mine....  
He describes the plan... and it infact does seem suicidal....  
"Does anyone wish to not to participate?"- Max asks..  
No one says anything.... it is time to decide if we let Michael die... then love is an emotion to be turned off and forgotten. If we choose to go.. then love might just kill us.  
"I will go no matter what...I love him"- Maria starts  
"I'll go for he's my brother"- Is states  
"We'll go for he our commader"- Jake states for Rene and Matt too  
"I'll go because he would for me"- Kyle states  
"He's my best friend"- Max states  
It is up to me... I see them all looking at me. Why is it always my decision the one that is so important. I know this plan has no way of succeeding without one person...but I can't decide. I look at everyone they are all staring at me waiting.  
"He's always been my big brother.... I'll go" I finally say.  
Did I make the right decision?? I hope so...  
"Then we head out at tomorrow at dawn. Everyone get some rest."- Max commands us to   
They all leave and I stay.... Max looks at me starngely  
"We need to talk"- I finally tell him 


	13. Eye of the Storm

Chapter 13  
Eye of the Storm  
  
~Max POV~  
  
Everyone has left the meeting but Liz, and i used to think nothing of this but since this war has started our relationship has changed so much. I don't even really know who she is anymore.   
"You need rest for tomorrow Liz"- I tell her... A part of me is saying this because it is true. The other part is simply because I am afraid at what she will say.  
"Max we NEED to talk"-She says again  
"Do you have a different plan for tomorrow?"- I ask her, I know I am playing a childish game at trying to avoid the subject. But I don't think I could handle it right now if she tells me somthing i don't want to hear or if we argue. I am just to weak right now..  
"No... Max, look at me... I am looking at you and I DON'T know who you are anymore? And I don't think you know who I am anymore either. We've been avoiding this to long"- Liz tells me as she lays one hand on my arm.   
She is making this difficult... I just can't do this!  
"Lets not have this conversation now Liz"- I say backing away from her touch. I see a flicker of pain in her eyes but then it is sheilded over by determenation.  
"Then when are we going to have this conversation Max? Tomorrow we are basicly going on a suicide mission for Michael! If we dont talk NOW then we may never have another CHANCE! Don't you get it Max?? I don't want to go into tomorrow, not knowing if you still LOVE me or not?"- She says as the tears that she has held in these past three months are let out.   
She is just standing their alone crying. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her in a hug. I whisper into her ear:  
"I DO love you! I have never stopped loving you and never will!"  
She looks up at me and through the tears I see something that I have not seen in a long time. Something that has left this group and that is hope. She looks like someone who has been reborn. And as I stand here in a hug with Liz, I realize that I know longer dread tomorrow either. I have also been renewed of all my strength.  
  
~Kyle POV~  
  
I am outside the base itself and am taking a walk before I go to my quarters. My mind reeling over the plan for tomorrow. I know that most of us will not make it. And with the strength of our will power recently it seems less likely that it will even succeed. I look up and see Rene a little ways ahead. Since this war has started I have asked her out at least five times but she always says she can't start a relationship now, with all this uncertanty everywhere.   
"Hey"- I say from behind her, I know I startled her by the way she jumped slightly.  
"Kyle, you scared me"- She tells me, even though I already knew it.  
"What's on your mind?"- I ask trying to make conversation because I know the longer I can think of things to say, the more time I can have with her.  
"Tomorrow"-Is all she said, and is all she needed to say  
"Scary isn't?"- Duh? what am I? An idiot? Of couse it is scary  
"Kyle, I don't want to die... I havn't even lived!"- She tells me, her eyes glistening with tears that she is holding back.  
"You won't... because I won't let anything happen to you."- I tell her while saying this I step forward  
She lays her head on my shoulder and whispers "Thanks"  
I then lean in an kiss her, but the most surprising part of this was not that I kissed her it was that she kissed me back. And I know there is noway I am going to let her go.  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
I need Michael! I need him and where is he? He went and got himself kidnapped! How selfish is he! When I need him the most, he had to go and act like a hero. I swear I can't leave him alone for a second with out him getting himself into trouble. So that is why I have decided that tomorrow once we rescue him, he will never be rid of me. Even though at times all we do is fight and argue, he is still someone for me to fight and argue with.   
"Michael, I swear you give me the biggest headaches...but God knows I love you"- I say to no one.   
Why? Because I am in a room by myself, I have no one here to comfort me. Not my mom. not michael, not my (step) brother, and not my best friend. Just me and tonight I don't want to be alone. I have to find someone.   
I leave my room and the first person I see is Isabel.  
"Iz.... Hey!"- I call over to her  
"Hey Maria"- She says as she wipes her face from the tears she once had on her.   
"Are you ok?"- I ask her and she gives me a kind of harsh laugh  
"You're asking me if I am ok? When I should be the one asking you that..."- Iz tells me. I was surprised by that, I don't really know why. I think it is because if their was one person who I knew least out of our original group it would have been Iz.  
"I'm surprising not crying my eyes out, but I can't say I am great."- I tell her honestly  
"Maria, do you think we'll make it tomorrow?"- She asks me and for the first time since I have known Iz her eyes looked like ones of a little girl who had lost her way. Not Iz's normal composed and mature look. She looked very vulnerable.  
"Yea chica, I think we will be.... You wanna know why?"- I tell her... I don't know why but seeing Iz like that just gave me a new perspective... that it will be okay.   
"Yea.. why"-She looks at me with confusion  
"Because we got something that the other side dosen't... We have love. In the beginning we all knew that, all the way back to when we started running. And since that time we have forgotten. But here we are... all ready to die for another one of us. You see Kivar and Nicolas are missing that. All they have is hatred. And if anyone should know how love conquers all... it would be our group. We are a family. That is how I know, even though for a long time I had forgotten. Just like all of us did."- There I just finished my speech and you know what... it was damn good! I should do that more often.  
"You know what Maria... you're right. I just hope everybody will realize that.. before its to late"- Iz says, and I look at her and I no longer see a little girl who is lost but the Iz who we all once knew and loved. Iz the christmas nazi, Iz the strong one. Not the loner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Micheal POV~  
  
Why haven't they killed me? Or tortured me for that reason? What are they planing to do to me? As the questions run through my head, I realize that wasn't the thing that was bothering me. Not the unanswered questions but instead I am scared for Maria and the others. What are they planning on doing? Because if I know them, which I do... they are planning on getting me out of here. But the only way I can see possible is inpossible. And I don't think they'd do a suicide mission for me. Like at one time I thought they would. It is in this way that I am glad we have dispatched as a group. I couldn't live with myself if they died for me. 


	14. The Vison

Chapter 14   
The Vison  
A/N: Thanx to Enlishchik for all your reviews!   
~Matt's POV~  
  
Am I the only one nervous? I don't think I am... especially when I look at Jake and Rene. But looking at the rest of them... they look fearless. They look strong. I keep seeing to group from yesturday and seeing the group today they are totally different looking. As we gather and go through the plan once more, their faces no longer seem to reflect on the fact that there is a very   
high risk of alot of us dying. But they seem to be thinking about the slim hope that is left, and it is making them more ready. I remember back to all my training and it all stated that the day would come that a battle will take my life. And I swear that I was ready for it, ready for that battle that would take my life for my king. But I never thought it would be so soon. Am I ready? I have trained my whole life for this and yet I am not ready. And here are these rulers of antar and their friends who have not trained for this, who just had to deal with this. Yet they seem more ready for this then I am.   
"We head out now... You know what to do"- Max tells us  
I see him take his wife Liz's hand and stare into her eyes. She gives him a quick kiss then heads out to her post. I then see Maria. She stands tall and looks around at all of us  
"Don't worry once we get him back... we can kill him"- She tells us sarcasticly. Then heads out in other direction.  
Isabel gives Max a hug and Kyle one too, she smiles at the rest of us. Her eyes are strong and focused as she leaves through the back door. Rene goes to leave, and she give Jake and hug. She comes up to me and gives me a slight smile and hugs me to.   
"Its going to be okay"- She whispers into my ear  
Then she goes to Kyle and give him a kiss. 'Where did that come from?' I wonder. She also heads out the back door , to the path that is layed out for her. Jakes turn. He looks at me and I nod... we understand eachother. And he was thinking that same thing as I was.. the mission we'll die for.   
It is my turn to go. I look at Kyle and Max and nod.... as I leave the base I realize that my hands are trembling.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hrs later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Isabel POV~  
  
Maria is right... I know she is. We have love... we have to upper hand when it comes to hate. I just hope that IS strong enough to with stand everything. Even death.... I know I should not doubt this theory but I am. It did not save Alex from death. Will it save us? It didn't save Mrs. Parker or Mrs. Valenti either.... Why would it save us over them? Ahh.... I can not think doubtful   
thoughts now. I have only to hold on to the good thoughts. All the happy memories that love prevailed at. My wedding, Liz's and Max's wedding. Us running together and staying alive all those year. Us at prom before Alex's death. Yes... these images give me strength. These memories will hold... they are my glue. We will prevail. We must..... my hands starts to shake and my legs   
are now starting to feel the weight of this hike. If we used vehicles we would have been tracked. We hike to Kivars base.... In the middle of the desert.   
"Legs don't fail me now"- I tell myself   
  
~Kyle POV~  
  
Two hours gone by already and we won't hit the base for another 3 hours. Then we fight. All this walking would on a normal day kill me. But not today. We have a goal... and purpose again. Save Michael. It always seems to be him, to get himself into trouble. I wonder why? O wait I know, he is to much of a show off. But I am not mad at him because of this whole crisis Rene has kissed me twice. And I am on a high from that kiss, even now two hours later.   
"Oh Buddha... don't let anything happen to her"- That was my prayer before we left.   
For the others and her. I am not so worried about myself. If I die at least I know it will be doing something brave, something nobel. That not so many can say they died for. I have lived more in my short life then others would have even if they lived for a hundred thousand years. I would still beat them, in how I lived. I am not afraid of death...for if I die at least I know I was loved. I was loved by many. Yes this hike is nothing compared to what it will be like when we get there. If I give out now... I know how weak I am.. for the worst has yet to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hrs later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Liz POV~  
  
The hike is long, I have been hiking with few rests for 4 hours now. Yet the adrenaline in my body keeps me going. It keeps my will strong. I will be in danger zone in maybe 30 mins, yet fear has not yet struck me yet. I am not consumed with the what if's of this mission. I know we shall all do our parts. If this mission works it will not only free Michael but throw Kivar back so many   
months that he will never be able to regain his forces completely and by then we shall end his reign. The thought of no more running, no more fighting just living seems like a far and yet distant nightmare to me. Why should normalcy be a nightmare to me... the answer is simple. In a normal life, people are weak and feeble. I can never be that again, I don't want to be just part of the crowd. And no matter what Max says or even thinks I know he could never go back to being one of many more either. What will this war do to our lives? I am so used to mass confusion that the thought of understanding everything seems to dull. I am walking slightly more cautious now, for I am close to enemy borders. I grab my water bottle for a drink, when all goes black  
  
---Running, panting so hard...... I see Michael all I have to do is reach my hand out and I will have him. He does not look relieved to see me. I feel my heart breaking. For as I grab Michael I am looking all around. Their all dead. Except for him and I. They lay there unmoving.... lifeless. I release a cry and Michael grabs me in a hug.   
"The war is over Liz... It was finished today. They fought with every breath in their body"- He whispers to me.   
I look around again....   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO.... they can't all be."- I am crying so hard  
"You got lucky, you fought with them... you saw the numbers... God what where you guys thinking taking on Kivar like that?"-He sounds so frustrated.  
I pull myself away from his grasp and run to Max's body. I feel his hands so cold, his eyes so lifeless. I kiss him gently on the lips hoping to bring him back to me.  
"Max.... no... you can't be dead!... I need you DAMMIT!! I NEED YOU!!!!"- I am screaming at him now... tears falling so freely.  
"Liz... lets go home"- Michael says putting his arm on my had, I look up at him.   
He is no longer that boy who ran away with us, no longer carefree. He looks so old.  
"What home Michael? We have no place to go."- I whisper ever so gently. ---  
I am pulled out of my trance and my face feels clammy and wet. I know it is from crying. I just saw the future for all of us with this plan. And I am powerless to stop it. I can't contact them. Oh damn this war! I just saw the outcome and no one wins. Both sides loose. It takes the lives of so many. No victory comes out of death. But I keep seeing Max dead in my arms...  
"Max!!"- I whisper.  
I dare not yell for fear of being caught... if I am caught now... then I would have no way to warn them. I must get there before the rest. 


	15. Waiting

Chapter 15  
Waiting  
A/N: Spring break yea!!! I am hoping to finish this by next week. So I'll be updating alot.   
  
~Rene POV~  
My heart is pounding so hard. After a hike like that here I am. Standing infront of the base, pretty soon everyone else should be in position then we'll take the base. At least that is the plan.... 9 of us against Kivars base. Where he has hundreds to proctect him. I am not afraid... not anymore atleast. My feelings numb. Here is the base of our enemies. I am so close to it. So many have died for this day. Too many. This attack is not only for Michael but for all of them. Oh shit... that was close.. a guard just walk right in front of my position. My hands are shaking. I sit here and wait for the signal to move in. This is the hardest part.. waiting. Waiting for the end? For the beginning? Just waiting itself is killing me more than fear... more than emotions. Impatience... who would have guessed that'd be my downfall?  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
How do they expect us to fight when we are already dead tired? I mean a 4 HOUR hike... that is just ridiculus. I am going to make Michael pay for this. I mean c'mon after a hike like that we need to rest for at least an hour... but no... because of Michael we have to do this so urgent. O damn... I am rambling agian. And I know i am in trouble because I am now rambling in my own mind. Concentrate.... wait for the signal.... wait for the signal. I can do that. Wait what if I missed the signal? And they are all screwed becasue of me! I can't keep doing this. I didn't miss the signal. Okay deep breath now Maria. Where are those damn oils when you need them? It'll be okay. Michael will be okay. Just keep chanting that and i'll be fine. No worries. Just wait.   
  
~Liz POV~  
  
Damn these short legs... why can they not carry me faster. I just got to the base and since I fell behind with that flash... there is no way I can get to them all in time. It is because of me... that they'll all die. I am fighting back tears as I think of this. Them dying on my account. Seeing the future has always been a blessing because I could prevent the bad from happening and now that I see the end, I can't prevent it. It is in this way it cursed me. I will hold strong though, I will do my best by changing the future with what ever is possible. They can't all die. I look at my clock and the signal should happen any minute now. But what the rest don't know is that it is not a signal of hope. But the signal that will lead them into death. I have no energy left, I feel so drained. I remember back to the last time I saw Max. Before I left the base, his eyes where so strong there. So sure that it would work, now that we had gotten back together. I looked up so loving into that face. I think back to all the good memories we all had, they fly infront of my face so quickly. And the thought that comes to my mind... is this all I will have to remember them by.. these memories. No hope for the future, as I wait here for the signal... I just keep hoping that it will never come. I will wait an eternity for it.  
  
~Max POV~  
Looking at my watch once again... it is time to sound off the signal. It is time that we get Michael back. No more waiting for the battle to turn back into our favor again. It is time to strike Kivar in to heart of his army. Kivar never would have expected that taking away one of our group would make us stronger and not weaker. We will prevail. We must. The waiting ends now 


	16. Struggling

Chapter 16  
Struggling   
  
~Michael POV~  
Today has been quiet. To quiet so far, Kivar and Nickolas have left me alone so far. No more torturing, no more drilling. Why would they want me captive if not to get information from me or to kill me. I am not liking this quietness. It is making me think, ponder. This time of absolutle stillness is causing me to worry. With all the chaos of the past months, I have not had time to gather my thoughts is more torture to me me than any physical pain. Is this their plan to have me sit here and wonder slowly driving myself mad? All of a sudden the door opens and in comes Nickolas. Now I am going to die because Nickolas looks pissed.  
"WHERE ARE THEY??!!!??"- He screams at me while using his powers to throw me against the wall  
"Where are who?"- I ask, but I already know  
"Your friends! They contacted you didn't they? I WANT to know their plans NOW!"- He says losing patience.   
What surprises me the most is that if I knew which I don't... he thinks I would tell him. That takes alot of stupidity. So all I do is laugh at him.  
"Fine... we'll do this the hard way."- He grabs me and puts his hand on my head.   
I know he is taking away my memories... but over the last few months... their are many things I would like to forget. But not this way. So i pull away. And before he could go at it again there is a sound in the hallway. Tell him that Kivar wanted to see him immediatly.  
"We're not through here.."- He threatens   
~Isabel POV~  
  
Everything is going as planned so far. At least on my duty, the worst part about this plan is that we don't know what is happening with the others. I am insidde the base... and my job is to distract the guards long enough so that Kyle and Jake can get in and shut off the power. Right now we are about two corridors away from the main supply of power, after they shut that off they have only five minutes to find the backup and shut it off as well. I see the gaurds.... I look over and see Jake then I look around some more and then I see Kyle emerging. I take a deep breath and blast the guards to distract them from looking at the other to. I jump out and blast some more. Anything to keep their attention on me. I will not screw up. The gurads are starting to call for help, that to would be bad. I blast the device out of his hands, and I start running. I keep looking behind me to makesure that both are following. I smile an evil smile and blast them again as I turn the corner. 'Ok guys its up to you.' I am going to phase two.  
~Max POV~   
  
As I glance down at my watch, I wait some more. Now that I am inside the base I have to wait for the power to be shut off. Then I head to the command center, where I am guessing Kivar will be. If he's not there too bad for me, I still have to get their codes. I would just like to kill Kivar in the process. To end this war very quickly. The power goes off and now I headed into the heart of this base. The further I go in there, the more danger I will cross. I see two guards coming near me, so I blast them both. I check to make sure their dead before moving on. Oh shit, I hear Nickolas and his group.  
"Find out where they are and bring them to me. Preferably alive, but if their dead so be it."- Nickolas barks this order to the two captians behind him.  
"Yes sir"- They respond and head left down the hallway.   
Just as Nickolas is about ready to turn, he stops and listens. Does he here me breathing? I am holding my breath now, yet he is still there. Looking around, as if he is on my sent. I can't hold my breath much longer and yet he still surveys the area around him. The only way to get out of my hiding spot would mean I'd have to pass him.   
"Zan, I know youre hear. I can feel your very essence. You won't take this base. Let us end this chase, come out and maybe, just maybe I won't have you watch your wife die to. That's right we have her Max. Beautiful Liz Parker, or should I say Liz Evans. She's currently with Kivar at this moment."- He tells me  
  
My heart is breaking in two. My wife... my Liz, they have her. How can I loose her now? When we are so close to the end. Finally able to get some normalcy back in our lives and they'll kill her. I scream as I jump out on Nickolas. But he knows that Liz is my weakness and he takes me. I bow my head in defeat. I've let Liz down, all of them down. What kind of King am I?  
  
~Liz POV~  
  
I am in my position, in front of the chamber where Michael is being held. I know that since I was to late earlier, all I can do is do my part. I feel something in my heart give a little. And I immediatly think of Max. Something has happened to him. O dear God, don't let him be dead yet. Please don't! Everything in my premintion will happen, because if Max is dead or captured we won't get the codes to enter Michael's chambers. All hell will break loose soon. I can feel it. I look around and know I have to move soon. Or I'll be caught. I hear guards coming, searching the base they are. I am ahead of schedule but if I don't get in now, I'll be captured to. I melt the lock to the door and open it. Now which one is Michaels? I start to search frantically.  
  
~Kyle POV~  
  
I am starting to tremble, something bad is going to happen. But what?  
~Nickolas POV~  
  
"Release your furry on them!Leave none alive"- I order all the troops.  
With that they all start to scatter, and the walls of the base begin to shake, and with the darkness Zan's group will not know what to do. I look over at Zan who I have taken prisoner and give him and evil smile. Not just an evil smile but one of defeat. It is pathetic how he is so attached to mortals. Enough to give away his position for one. Though we do not have Liz yet, he dosen't know that. And as long as we hold her over his head, he won't act out of line. For a long time I cursed the human race, now I am glad there is one. For through them, Kivar will win not only Antar the Earth as well. All because of a single human named Elizabeth Claudia Parker Evans. Victory will be ours! 


	17. What do we do next?

Chapter 17  
What Do We Do Next?  
A/N: A chap. or two ( 3 at max) left to this story for a heads up. Please keep reviewing. Sorry I didnt update as much as i would have liked to I had company all week. ~MB~  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
How did it all go wrong? It started perfectly? How did I end up here with Matt with guards all around us? This is how it'll end? All so wrong? Oh God why are they making us wait? Wait for death... that itself is worse then death. I see Matt looking around, by the look on his face he is anaylizing the situation trying to find a solution. I recognize that look becasue it had been on Michael's face many times. Is he still alive? As I put my hands over my eyes to stop myself from crying I hear fighting. As I look I see Matt fighting them off. I guess he's alway imagine going down with a blaze. I look at Matt and he grabs my arms and we are now running through the hallway looking for were the prisoners are held. We are all supose to meet at Michaels cell. That is if he has one. There were so many variables that we did not take into concideration. The main one being what if he's dead. I am panting so hard, I have no more strenght. Yet Matt is still practically dragging me. Thank God he has so much energy left. For I have feeling that the guards we met back there are just a preview of what is to come.  
  
~Jake POV~  
  
Kyle and I did it! We turned off the power with hardly any trouble. I never would have guessed it would have been that easy. But it was. Now we are hiding, we here guards just around the corner. From my estimate there is maybe 20 of them. The captian is giving them orders as where to search. There looking for us, Kivar isn't stupid. I just wish we had more time. The guards walk pass us and we wait a little while for any others to pass. I look over at Kyle he gives me a nod and we head. As we dash to the corridor I look back at Kyle and see his hand shaking.   
"What's wrong?"- I ask in a harsh whisper  
"O.. wha.. I mean nothing"- Kyle stumbles out.  
It must be his nerves and to tell the truth I can't blame him. As we hide against the corner waiting for more guards to go by, I can see where they keep the prisoners at. Were almost there.   
  
~Isabel POV~  
  
The guards are every where. It seems as if they have the whole army looking for us. I have already had to kill 10. I keep my pace though, we all have to meet where Michael is being kept. We have to regroup. The plan has to be changed its not going to work. There are to many and I can already feel my powers being slightly drainded from pure exhaustion. I am thinking this as I run into the corrider were Michael is supposebly at. I see Liz here. Thank God.... The rest should be here soon.   
"Liz!"- I yell slightly  
"ISABEL! Your here"- She looks so relieved  
"Yea what'd you think? I'd let them have the privledge of killing me?"- I say half heartidly  
But I see her eyes are not on mine she is looking past me. I turn around and see Jake and Kyle. I run up and hug them both, so does Liz.  
"Okay all we need is Max, Maria and Matt... the M's"- She states   
"Liz which one's Michael's? "- I ask.. she was suppose to open it for us...   
As I wait for answer I hear a noise and turn around and see Maria and Matt.  
I see Liz release a large sigh..  
"Where's Max?"-she questions in a state of panic... her eyes are wild looking  
Oh God... where is he? He should have been here by now  
  
~Max POV~  
  
I sit here and watch Nickolas pace. It is actually quite amusing watching a man who looks about the age of 14 maybe 15 come here and pace like a middle age man would.  
"What was your plan Max?"- He asks starting the drilling  
He must have really lost it... if he thinks I will answer his questions. I am surprised he hasn't taken his answers from me yet.  
He looks impatient and:  
"You do know with every question you don't answer Liz gets hurt. We have decided to expirament with disect humans and keeping them awake and consious to feel it all.. even if it involves us using our powers."- He tells me   
Liz... God please not her. I couldn't live with myself if she died, not here. Not NOW!  
"Don't"- I whisper  
"What'd you say Max? I couldn't hear you?"- He says  
"I'll tell you what you want. Don't touch her!"- I reply... I feel defeated.   
I look up at Nickolas see his evil smirk. Then I realize why he hasn't just taken the answers from me.. he's tired so his powers are weak.   
  
~Liz POV~  
  
"They must have taken him!"- I say... my eyes searching the room franticly  
"Now just calm down, its to early to tell"- Jake said trying to calm me down  
"NO! I know he IS TAKEN!!!"- I am about to loose it  
Everyone looks solem  
"Liz... did you see what was going to happen here today?"- Kyle asks me... his eyes looking straight into mine.  
Do I tell them? It would destroy the last hope that they held on to. Kyle must of sensed something. Is this my chance to save them? By lying to them?  
"Yes I did..."I start  
They all look at me, Matt and Iz stop pacing back and forth and look at me.   
"I saw us win... but everything must go down perfectly as planed and we'll save both Michael and Max" -I say but i just pray that is what I should of done.   
I looked around and saw them all smiling... maybe not a big smile but at least a smirk.Though they all are ready to celebrate I can't join there celebrating because I still have that picture of Max embeded into me and now he gone.  
"What do we do now?"- Maria asked me  
I can tell she wants me to say get Michael... but more importantly they are looking at me as their new leader in Max's absence.  
What do we do now is a good question? Because I have no clue  
  
~Nickolas POV~  
  
I feel like I actaully have Liz captured by the way I am using her against Max. When the group falls and they all die, I am going to kill her last and let her know that it was her fault they died. Just her existance was all I needed from her. I am using her with out her knowledge. Its a good thing too. I am to drained to use me powers to extract memories from Max. I have to save up for when and if the actaul battle starts. All of sudden I here someone at the door.  
"Go away! I AM BUSY"- I hollar to the door  
"NICKOLAS!"- I hear bellowed back and I know it is Kivar. 


	18. Preparing for the end

Chapter 18  
Preparing for the last fight  
  
~Micahel POV~  
  
I can feel that something is wrong. I just know it! Everything seems so quiet, yet at the same time so chaotic. I heard the alarms go off, and I know that means Max and them are here. But it's been to long, we all should have been out of here by now. So in that way it is chaotic, but it is so quiet because Nickolas hasn't sent for me. He must have captured one of them, to have kept him so preoccupied. But who? I wish I could just blast out of here, but the metal they used is the same from the FBI. It is two dense for us to get through. All I can do is pace around this cell waiting for something. Anything! I hear a noise and I jump around I see another door open to my room. I have never seen this door before, its in the back way. It must be from another corrider but a they don't want anyone to know about it. Why else would it be so secertive. I see Nickolas here, he has an evil grin, then I see the two guards behind throw Max in here with me. Nickolas and the guards leave without a word.  
"Max!"- I yell running to him, seeing him lying on the floor so weak, and so defeated.   
I grab him and help him to bed.   
"Max, what happended? You have to tell me?!?"- I try again to reach my old friend. He looks up to me with so much despair. I see around his eyes are moistened from tears.  
"I failed them, I failed you and I failed Liz"- He starting mumbling with his head facing down. So I hit him, trying to knock some sense into him.  
"Max, get a hold of yourself and tell me what the hell happend?"- I demand. He looks up at me agian.  
"We came up with a plan to get you outta here and to take down the base. It all started just like planned. Everything was runnign smoothly"- He starts... and looks down at the floor again, unable to face me.   
"Max, what went wrong?"- I ask  
"Everything.... I was trying to get to the control center when Nikolas finds me. He told me he had Liz.... Michael... he has Liz"- Max says trying to grasp the situation once again in his mind. I atleast now know why Max is so upset.  
" He threatend to hurt her if I didn't tell him the plan Michael. He threatend the disect her, with her still alive. Michael I couldn't let that happen..."- He pauses looking straight at me...even though I am listening attentivly I know what he is going to say.  
"I told them the plan Michael. I failed them. They'll all die because of me. They won't even let me see Liz, to see for myself that they didn't..."- He can't finish the sentance and I don't blame.   
I don't even blame him for ratting on the rest to save Liz, if it was me in Max's spot and Maria in Liz's, I would have done the same thing.   
  
~Liz Pov~  
  
They are all looking to me for direction, when we tried to open Michael's cell, we quickly found our powers to be useless. But now we hear soldiers marching. It sounds like hundreds of them. The doors out of the cell has been locked. We are trapped, every exit plan that we came up with is blocked. How did they find out our plan? I look around at everyone, fear is haunting there eyes.   
"It's gonna be okay... Liz saw what was going to happen... it'll be hind you guys"- I hear Kyle say.  
Trying to comfort all of us. But that is the scariest part about this. I saw it all, and I could not change it. I was wrong. Kyle's right about one thing, I did see what is going to happen and its not going to be ok. But I can't back down now, they need a leader, and that is what I'll be.   
"Yea you guys, everythings going to be ok. stop working on the cell, we have to save are strength and energy and fight like it is our last fight. We will prevail!"- I tell them... They all look at me with hope in their eyes once again.   
I just pray to God, that they will forgive me for this lie. Because won't they fight harder if they believe they are invinsible. That is how we survived Highschool, thats how we survived thoose 3 years on the run.   
"Everyone, do what you have to do... be prepared to fight!"- I tell them  
  
~Nickolas Pov~  
  
With their leaders out of the way... this battle will be a breeze. I can't wait to kill them, to squash there little rebellion. Nothing can change that! This battle is ours for the taking! Their blood will be on my hands. I look to the troops. And do a quick inspection. Yes... Kivars finest. 3 hundred of them, against six of them. And they are six lost soliders without their leaders. Could there be anything more beautiful? I don't believe so. I look at the men, whom I lead and yell:  
CHARGE!!!!  
With that I will finish this battle...... 


	19. Finding Home

Chapter 19  
Finding Home  
A/N: IT IS COMPLETE!!! Over.... I hope that you liked it. *Sigh* I'll miss working on this story. Love ya'll~ MB  
  
~Max Pov~  
  
Michael and I have been working on a way out of for what seems to be forever. I know that it has only been a few minutes but I can hear what is going just outside this cell. I hear the battle. I have to help them. How could I have just turned them over, now even Liz won't forgive me. O God... we have to get out of here. We have to find a way out. I have to help them. I am their leader... this was my plan and now as it comes to the climax, I am lost. Stuck in a cell, just waiting for the outcome. I look over at Michael, his face is weary. He feels the same as I do. This is our war, our battle, our fight and our end... not theirs. I can hear the sound of carnage out there.   
"AUGH!!!"- I bellow....  
Michael looks over at me  
"Save the anger for when we fight!"- He orders me.   
I just look aside... what fight? Were stuck, we can't help them. We can't save them.  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
With all of the weapons I have... I can't hold them back much longer. There is just to many. I look around me and I can't see anyone. Only the enemy. Am I the only one left fighting? I don't know. How can I know. All I know is shoot. Kill these bastards and if I go down, I am taking as many as I can. Before this fight began, I was exhausted, but now I am full of adrenline. Full of energy....hatred...fear. The only thing keeping me sane is Liz. What Liz said. We win... we live. So we can't die. We did everything that Liz told us to. Right? My amunition is running scarley low. What happens when its out?  
  
~Isabel Pov~  
  
How long have we been fighting? Minutes? Hours? How could I know... all my energy is on the enemy.... there is too many. How can we beat this? I am weakening I can feel this, all over I am pull everystrength I have to blasting. If we had to run for a retreat... I would have no energy to do so. I don't think anyone would... that's why no retreat has been called. I look over and I can see Liz in the corner of my eyes. I can't see all of her, there are to many in the way. But she looks so old. So tired. I look at her eyes and know that she lied earlier. This is the end of all of us. But so be it... as long as these bastards die too.. I have no more to live for. And I have lived more them most would hope so. If this is my last day, then it shall be an ever victorious one.  
  
~Kyle POV~  
  
My whole body is shaking, I am convulsing all over. Yet I still use what is left of my powers to kill. I have no more energy in my body, no more energy in my powers, no more energy in my spirit... yet I still go on. How? I don't know.... It's agonizing though. My body shakes from the unseen premontion. But looking around me... who needs a premintion when your expeirencing it. I feel as if my body is shirvling up.... but I will not back down. They'll have to take me down.  
  
~Rene POV~  
  
Fight! That is what I have been trained to do. And that is what I do. But this fight is impossible.. why does Liz not call for a retreat? Why does she push on. We all are past the point of exhaustion. Adrenline alone... keeps us moblized, but bearly. I was trained from the begging for this... but no training can prepare you for this. For every one I kill, six replace it. The battle wages.... in a sereal way. How can it be like this? After all the planning. I look over and see how close yet far I am from Michael's cell. If only I could open it... and then we'd have fresh blood. Fresh power.... that's what we need. But how can I focus my power on them and not the battle? One must sacrifice for the good of all. Is it ment to be me?  
  
~Jake Pov~  
  
Kill.... Kill... KILL!!! That's all I can think. kill, kilL, kiLL,kILL,KILL!!!!! and WIN!!!! Two goals that I must achieve.  
  
~Matt POV~  
  
Survival... the first lesson ever taught to me, and the first I ever taught to others. Your survival and thoose arounds you survival. In this senereo, if I was to protect myself , I would run. To procect the others, I stay. I choose to stay. But I don't know if i'll protect the others. But if I can save one of their lives, then it'd be worth it. I will not desert them now. I'll stay until the end... wether it'd be the end of me or the end of the enemies. I stay.  
  
~Nickolas Pov~  
  
As I work my way into the heart of this battle, I look for Liz. I need her. For it'll be my pleasure to kill her infront of Max and Michael at the end of this. After of course I tell them, that I only just now got her. The plan is so evil, so vicious that I love it. I get this nice and warm feeling all over with just the thought of it. Were is that human bitch. Aw there she is. I blast my way over, killing a few of my men. But who cares, we have many to spare. Liz looks startled at the fact that a pathway has just been blasted open in front of her. Until that is she locks eyes with me. She is pulling all her strength to kill me, but she is to weak. I put a shield up and deflect it. Killing a few more of my men. O well. I send a blast at her and I see her eyes widen, then she collapses. I grab her, and double check that she is still alive. Good... she is. I take her out of the battle, ordering my men to finish up the mess. The battle's end is so near, the war's end. I how I can't wait to gloat! Their blood on my hands!  
~Michael POV~  
  
I can hear it going on, I can feel it going on and I might as well as be seeing it go on but I can not participate in it. Just sitting here is killing me more than what it'd be like to fight on it. I can feel Maria weakening, I can feel Isabel weakening. Power and energy draining from them. I need to help them. I need to save my family. I look over at Max, who feels it all to be his fault. He looks like an elderly man, just sitting there with is head in his hands. A broken man.... whose lost everyhitng is never a pretty sight and I never thought I'd see that look in Max. Perfect Max... who I used to be so jelous of. I hear the door open and jump up and so does Max. We see Nickolas with Liz in front of him, using her as a shield. Wimp! As he walks in the door closes  
"KILL HIM! The troops will retreat......"Is all Liz got out before Nickolas gagged her.  
I raise my hand up to fire when Max throw a blast my way, I dodge it... verly tho.  
"What the HELL??"- I hollar  
"What were you going to do kill LIZ to?"Max demands staring me down.   
I turn around and look into Liz's eyes, they are so sad and hopless. I get the feeling she'd rather have died right then.   
Nickolas pulling Liz closer to him, he smells her hair and then looks straight up at Max.  
"She is beautiful isn't she?"Nickolas taunts Max..  
I look over and see fist gripping, holding himself back.  
"You see Max, Liz is my secert weapon"- Nickolas states...   
Both Max and I are shocked and by the look of the gagged Liz who is trying to say somthing she to is surprised.  
"I just caught her Max, all that time before I didn't have her.... she was free. But you weren't Max. You arn't affected as an alien, but as a human you have many weaknesses. Weaknesses such as love and care. You could not bear to think of anything happen to your precious queen. That you didn't stop and evaluate the situtation to find that I did not have her."- Nickolas informs us  
I look over at Max, his eyes broken... he'd done this and not even to save Liz. I look at Liz whose eyes are fool of tears. Both to weak to do anything, both to distracted. But I see an opening as to were to hit Nickolas and I take this moment to blast him.  
"NOOOOO!!"-Sreams Max.   
But Nickolas was to quick.. to alert he dodged it and sent a blast my way. Everything's black  
  
~Liz POV~  
  
O dear God... it is my fault. I could not change what I saw, its all playing out as it did in my vision. I was so wrong. So very wrong. I look at Michael lying on the floor not knowing that he and I are the only one's that will survive this ordeal. I look over to Max, whose mind is running to fast that I can't get anyhting from what he is thinking. I hear Nickolas laughing from behind me. His grip tightens around me, he's holding me so thight I feel if he pulls any tighter he'll crsuh my rib cage. I have to get this gag out. I start messing with it. When I hear Nickolas speak again.  
"And now Max, since you did so much to keep her alive, you will watch her die. Watch her join all you other friends.. they surley are all dead by now. They had no strength to fight any longer, especialy when they saw me take Liz."- Nickolas mocks Max's pain with this.   
I can feel all his pain bearing into me, mixed with the pain I already have it becomes strangling. But I manage to get the gage at out my mouth.   
"HE LIES!!!!"- I yell to Max.... I must give him hope.  
"There strogner then he thinks they are!"- I tell him trying to get him out of the place that he is in. He's lost himself.  
Nickolas looks at him, then at me..  
"Pity, I wanted him to watch you die but I guess you'll have to watch him die"-He says and before I can even process what he says...   
Max is hit with a blast... so big a powerful that there would be no way of escaping the death toll of that. I watch as Max hits the floor.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"- I scream as he falls.   
As I scream this my emotions are so out of sorts that I release a power so strong and large that I had never even gotten close to tapping into before. As the blast spreads, Nickolas falls dead releasing me from his grip. The door to the cell is blown away. So many fall dead, so many of the enemy who thought they would win this, now lie dead. As I look over and see massive amount of injuryed and dead I collapse. Everything is black.  
  
* * *  
"Liz, Liz... can you hear me?"- I look up and see Michael.  
"Michael.." I whisper... I have only a little strength left  
He help's me up and I look around, it is just him and I.  
"The others?"- I ask.. fearing...knowing the answer  
"Don't think of them now...you need strength"- he tells me  
It is only at this point do I realize that I am not longer at Kivars base. I am back at our camp and I am in in a medical bed. I see Valinte in to cornor with his head down.   
"Tell me"- I demand to Micheal  
"Iz, Rene and Kyle were dead before we got to them. Matt, Jake and Maria died only a short while after they got here. I at least got to say goodbye..." He drifts off, remembering their tearful goodbye.. but he hasn't said anything about Max.  
"Max?"- I ask in a whimper.. i remember the balst that hit him.   
Michaels looks at me, his eyes full of tenderness and longing to help ease the pain for me. Longing to hide the truth from me. But I need to know. I reach out and grab his face and make it look at me...  
"Max died right after I got to him, I held him in my arms and he told me..."Michael broke off, the emotion is to much for him, I nodd him on.  
"He told me... he said 'Tell Liz, I love her and were ever we go after this life, I'll be waiting for her. And I am expecting to see her an old lady by then. Tell her that I will forever haunt her with my love and that my home will be in her heart and her is mine."- Michael finishes, his eyes looking straight into mine.  
I cry into his shoulder as he holds me...  
"He's right you know in someways"- I start to tell Michael... he pulls back and looks at me  
"My home is in his heart... but it is also in everyones heart. Micheal you're all I have left. Were all we have left of eachothers home. And here in Roswell, even through all this rubble this is were it started. It's been a long journey... a long adventure with many lives lost. But Michael.. the road trip is over...the long road that we've been on lead us here. Home...."- I tell him, and he looks at me and we understand eachother...he holds me in a tighter hug, proctecting me as any brother would. 


End file.
